the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
God Is Love (Holy Name)
"Love is to live for another." The Order of Courtesans deal in love and romance, drawing power and strength from their passions and connections to those they love. A Courtesan might not seem like a worthy of opponent, but history is strewn with the bodies of dead men who thought the same Aspect of God: God is Love AKA: the Lovers, the Companions. Courtesan Degrees Facts: -Courtesans are able to choose a partner with whom they Bind themselves too, ostensibly for life. The Courtesan Adept and their 'Companion' can always see through each other's eyes. If they will it they can 'shut out' the other for some time, but the minute they break concentration the bond will snap open again. -Powers of love, romance, feline beauty and strength, and power from passion. -Courtesan's can prove capable fighters, especially if they are emotionally involved. -Skilled at acrobatics and contortion. -Love is associated with the color Pink because when Courtesans manifest their powers, the energies they produce sometimes manifest themselves as pinkish lights. -Very elegant and skilled, Courtesans pride themselves on being both militant and high class. -For Courtesans there are two major sources of power, Love and Bad Love. Love grants them greater powers, while Bad Love leads to Degeneration (see below). -Courtesans look to Biblical heroines like Ruth and Esther as ancient members of the Order. -Courtesans can gain strength from the emotions of those around them. If you fight a Courtesan while truly angry, you may actually be strengthening her! -Courtesans are the eternal foes of the Succubi, since Succubi seek to use love for selfish gain. Courtesans exist to further genuine love over pale, selfish imitations. -Courtesans excel at careers in psychology and psychiatry, their extensive knowledge of human nature and relationship giving them a keen edge. Song Of Songs: The Song of Songs within the Bible is thought by many to have been penned by a Courtesan working for King Solomon, thousands of years ago. Whether or not such legends are true, the Song does play prominently in the texts of the Order of Courtesans. Many initiates into the Order are encourages to memorize parts of the Son, or even the Song in its entirety. -https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Song+of+Songs+1&version=NIV Poisons: Courtesans have a legacy of concocting and using Poisons, normally the poison is mild and meant only to disable and paralyze, but there have been occasions were more potent toxins have been put to use. Courtesans prefer to coat their weapons, even their taloned fingers, with poison to give them an extra boost in battle. Marriage Counseling: Courtesans excel at stuff like couple's therapy and counseling. Many of them find jobs in the field of psychology and psychiatry. The skills they pick up and the knowledge they acquire can be equally useful in the field of operations, where the ability to infiltrate social circles and profile targets is very important. Degeneration: -If a Courtesan participates in romance that is bad (bad as in unethical, immoral, overtly-selfish, destructive, whatever term you want to use) they build up Degeneracy within themselves. -If a Courtesan becomes too Degenerate, they will begin to lose their humanity and act like animals. Powerful impulses will overcome them and they will be helpless to stop themselves from carrying out destructive urges. -Eventually, if a Courtesan travels down the path of Degeneracy long enough, she will lose her higher-sentience and become, on a psychological level, an animal. She will live in squalor, feed openly, and live a disgusting lifestyle. She will be human only in a broad, biological sense. References: -http://www.todayschristianwoman.com/ -http://www.christian-marriage-today.com/what-is-christian-marriage.html -http://www.crosswalk.com/family/marriage/ -http://www.todayschristianwoman.com/topics/marriage-sex/ -http://www.focusonthefamily.com/marriage/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjLy-oYnXBo -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo1A3sOvHyo -https://www.youtube.com/user/sophieebofficial -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2101569/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0356910/ -http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire